omnipediav10fandomcom-20200215-history
The Big Tick
The Big Tick is the 15th episode of Ben 10. Plot The trio have just stopped at Yellowstone Park. Max had planned to have worms for dinner, but Ben did not approve. Therefore, he attempeted to turn into XLR8, however he turns into a new alien, Cannonbolt. At first, Ben did not know what Cannonbolt could do despite his attempts to figure it out. The trio see something fall from the sky. In order to go to the crash site, Ben finally figures out Cannonbolt's ture power: Rolling. Cannonbolt rolled away to the crash site while Max and Gwen followed. At the crash site, the trio find a rather large alien. It was pink. This large alien was followed by three average sized aliens. They were known as Leader Alien , Enforcer Alien , and Interpreter Alien. These aliens not only identified the large pink alien as The Great One, but they also knew Cannonbolt's species and planet, which they recently destroyed. They tell the trio that The Great One's job is to destroy planets, and it is now Earth's turn. Cannonbolt tries to attack them, but he fails and goes into the forest while being followed by Max and Gwen. As Cannonbolt enters the forest, he basically only bounces between the object. Luckily for Ben, the Omnitrix had timed out. By that point, The Great One poisoned Yellowstone National Park. Tentacles rose from the ground in an attempt to capture the trio. Luckily, Ben turns into Stinkfly and flies them to a far distance. After he dropped Max and Gwen, Stinkfly flew over to battle the aliens. They participated in a battle as Stinkfly flew from his flapping wings and the aliens on their hoverboards. During mid-flight, the Omnitrix times out and Ben falls. Luckily, he lands on the Interpreter Alien's hoverboard. Withing seconds, Ben mastered the skill of flying the hoverboard. The chase continues and eventually, the aliens fall. The trio then go and attempt to destroy The Great One. Ben tries many of his aliens, including Four Arms, Heatblast, Wildmutt, XLR8, Ghostfreak, Upgrade, and Ripjaws, however, he fails miserably without even leaving a scratch. The aliens then arrive. The aliens hand over sponges so the trio can clean The Great One before he destroys the Earth. Despite Ben and Gwen refusing to do so, Max tells them to do it. While cleaning The Great One, Gwen manages to convince Ben to use Cannonbolt, despite him claiming that he is useless. The Great One begins to shed revealing it's true form. After the aliens see Cannonbolt, they attempt an attack on him. However, he uses his shell to dodge. This gives Max the idea of using The Great One's shell to dodge the attacks. Ben then compares Cannonbolt to a bowling ball. He then gives him the name Cannonball. But after dodging the attacks, he renames him Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt then charges at The Great One and enters his inside breaking his organs. The Great One then explodes. After this, the aliens worship Cannonbolt until the Omnitrix times out. They then realize that he is a child and leave. Ben then claims that he is clean and does not need cleaning but he is forced to clean the Rust Bucket. Major Events *Ben Unlocks Cannonbolt Alien Debuts *Cannonbolt Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *The Great One *Enforcer Alien *Leader Alien *Interpreter Alien Aliens Used *Cannonbolt (2x) (First time was accident, selected alien was XLR8) *Stinkfly *Four Arms *Heatblast *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Diamondhead *Ghostfreak *Upgrade *Ripjaws Trivia *This episode marks Cannonbolt's first appearance. *All aliens that were unlocked at that time, exept Grey Matter, were used. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes Category:XLR8